


Not So Lazy Sunday

by allthehearteyes



Series: Savory & Sweet [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex knows what he wants, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light edging?, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Michael loves it, Oral Sex, Penetration, Plot - Michael & Alex are in love and have great sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, x-rated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Alex has a quiet dominance, and Michael is wild for it.





	Not So Lazy Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s sex, and play, and fluff...because Malex deserves it all. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy. ❤️
> 
> Find me on Tumblr (same name or @malex-allthehearteyes).

They’re on the couch, side by side, trying for the umteenth time to watch this movie. Michael keeps getting distracted by Alex’s bare skin. They’re both shirtless, wearing only athletic shorts as the desert heat has proven too much for the cabin’s small A/C unit. He’s barely managing to keep his hands to himself, but he promised Alex he would give this dumb flick another try. Ugh.

Michael keeps getting lost in his thoughts, daydreaming about Alex, and just what that man does to him.

_I love how he takes charge during sex. His quiet dominance rules me. Drives me wild._

He smiles to himself.

_I’m damn good at taking direction from him. Watching him. Listening to the slight changes in his tone, hitches in breath. Anticipating his needs..._

Michael feels a warmth start to bloom over his body.

_Touching him… Kissing him… He’s so fucking beautiful. His pleasure is my pleasure. He’s strong and soft, and so goddamn perfect for me._

He feels himself getting hard.

_I want to please him, give him everything… I’ll never get enough of him._

He’s about to break his promise, when Alex leans over and nibbles at the sensitive skin of Michael’s neck. It’s like Alex has an inside line to Michael’s thoughts and that’s okay by him!

Alex murmurs, “You’re gonna fuck me, cowboy, hard and fast.  But first I’m gonna get what I want.”

_Fuck, yes! Alex!_

Michael is helpless to resist, as Alex threads his fingers into his curls and sets in.

Michael moans low when Alex begins to lick inside his mouth. All warm and wet. Wanton. Greedy. Alex’s kiss is like a brand, burning Michael up from the inside out. He clutches Alex close. His body tight with anticipation, as Alex guides their pleasure.

Alex’s strong hands on the waistband of Michael’s pants, quickly remove the offending clothing. Alex slides to the floor between Michael’s legs, fingers pressing into muscled thighs, spreading his knees wide. Alex bends to lick the head of Michael’s cock, beads of pearly precum already forming. He gasps as Alex expertly tends to every inch of his hardness. He watches as Alex wraps his fingers around the base in a firm grip, his decadent mouth encompassing Michael’s length. His whole body shakes with excitement, as Alex begins pumping and sucking. Tongue swirling and sliding. Laving. Loving. The sounds. Hot, filthy.  Lush. Wicked. Michael shudders from head to toe knowing Alex is just getting started.

Alex’s lashes flutter open and he makes eye contact with Michael.

_The way he looks at me…_

Michael’s heart aches with wonder and reverence. He’s always amazed by Alex. His strength. His passion. His presence.

Alex gives a slight hum, as he closes his eyes and Michael feels himself being swallowed down deep.

_Holy Fuck!_

His unsteady hands rest on Alex’s head, occasionally tugging at the fine strands. He repeats the mantra of Alex’s name, as Alex relentlessly drives up Michael’s lust.

Michael closes his eyes when he feels himself getting close.

 _So_ _close!_

He tenses, readying to come, when Alex pulls off and squeezes just under the rim of his cockhead. Michael’s body jerks in protest, as Alex’s tight fist prevents his orgasm.

_WHAT THE FUCK?!_

Michael is sweating, panting as he looks back down at Alex’s flush face. His mouth is glistening, slightly swollen. Alex is biting at his bottom lip, eyes practically daring Michael to _do something_. Michael’s hands shoot out, grasping Alex’s cheeks, as he smashes their mouths together. Michael is frenzied, uncoordinated, sloppy, in his fervor to kiss Alex.

Michael hastily pulls at Alex’s shorts until they’re skin-to-skin. He settles Alex on his lap, as they grind back and forth. Building friction. Rocking cocks. Hands frantically roaming, pushing, pulling, fighting to get closer.

Alex leans over and grabs the lube from the end table. This isn’t the first time they’ve ended up fucking on the couch. Alex takes Michael’s right hand, slicks his fingers, and guides him under.

Michael takes Alex’s mouth again, as he brushes the taut entrance. Slowly running the pad of his finger around and around before slowly pressing forward. Alex moans, as Michael gently pushes all the way in, and pulls all the way out. He repeats the motion, over and over, until Alex’s hips start to writhe. Replacing one with two, Michael deftly stretches and caresses Alex’s tight heat. His fingers move at a steady pace, the way he knows Alex loves. Michael twists his wrist, seeking and finding that sensitive bundle of nerves, causing Alex to vibrate with pleasure. Brushing over that spot again and again.

The air around them is humid and heavy. The sounds of Alex’s panting making Michael feel desperate, nearly out of his mind.

Alex groans against his lips, “I want you inside me.”

_FUCK! YES!_

Alex uses the lube to slick Michael’s cock. He adjusts and gets Michael right where he wants him. Alex kisses him again, their teeth clicking together, tongues tangling, as Alex lowers himself down. Michael’s hands are clenched in the flesh of Alex’s hips, helping to guide and steady them both. Alex is tight, and Michael has to thrust to breach the ring of muscles. Alex presses down and Michael pushes up. Both of them slow and deliberate, sweat sheening their bodies and ragged breaths echoing throughout the room. 

Finally, _finally_ , Michael’s cock slides all the way in. Alex firmly seated at the base, they both start to tremble. The feeling of being buried deep inside Alex is almost enough to push Michael over the edge. Alex rotates his hips in a circular motion and moans. Michael is pretty sure he’s going to come at any moment. He fists Alex’s cock and strokes him in a smooth rhythmic motion. He’s thick, throbbing, in Michael hand. He’s determined to give Alex this pleasure before he loses the last shred of his control.

Alex tilts his pelvis forward with each pump of Michael’s hand. Over and over. Again and again. Faster. More.

“ _Michael! Michael!_ ” Alex yells out as he comes all over Michael’s hand and chest.

Alex bites down on Michael’s shoulder as he shakes through his orgasm. Michael holding him close, taking him to the very end.

Alex bats his hand away.

“I’m ready,” Alex pants into the crook of Michael’s neck. “Fuck me hard, baby.”

_OH GOD! YES! ANYTHING!_

Michael slides the palms of his hands up Alex’s back and over his shoulders, locking him him place. He digs his fingers in, as he thrusts up into Alex’s body. He’s sure there will be bruises and crescent shaped marks left behind.

_I’ll kiss them better — later!_

Michael feels Alex clasp his upper arms, as he surges in again and again. Fucking like a piston. Harder. Deeper. Faster. He can’t hold back!

“ _Alex! I’m coming!_ ” Michael squeezes and pulls Alex in tight as he shudders, his orgasm tearing through him. His climax is both stinging pleasure and delicious pain. Sweating, goosebumps cover his body.

The edge of his vision starts to blur. He closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Alex’s damp skin. His breaths are labored, as he tries to get oxygen back into his lungs and to his brain.

_Thwunk!_

Michael holds Alex as the couch falls down onto the hardwood floor. Both of them laughing and gasping for air.

Michael feels himself soften and slide out, as Alex moves his weight to the side. Nearly unable to keep himself upright, he falls clumsily onto Alex, smooshing him into the cushions. They’re sticky, messy, drenched, disheveled. Limbs awkwardly flopped together, skin too hot. And Michael loves it. He feels Alex chuckle and wrap strong arms around his exhausted form.

“Just a little bit longer. We’ve got to clean up before we fall asleep.”

“M’kay,” Michael mumbles in reply.

After a moment, Michael lifts his head and looks up into Alex’s chocolate brown eyes, his heart clenching at the tenderness he sees.

“I love you, cowboy.”

“I love you, airman.”

Michael presses his cheek back into Alex’s chest. Happy and sated. Connected and whole.

He’s looking forward to next Sunday, and to not watching _Star Wars_ again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read.


End file.
